SUMMARY OF THE INVENTION
It is an object of the invention to improve the methods used hitherto.
It is a further object to improve the quality of the pellets by treating at least part of the pellets obtained in a first pelleting step at least another time on a pressure pelleter.
Another object is to realize such a method in an arrangement which is characterized in that a feeding arrangement is provided which transfers the pellets, obtained from a die after a first pelleting treatment, to a second pelleting operation which may either be effected in the same pressure pelleter or in another one. In the first case, the feeding arrangement forms a back feeding arrangement.